sg_larp_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
Stargate expeditionary force induction course
=Summary= Duration: Ten Days ---- =Learning Objectives= * Delegates will be able to state the objectives of SEF. * Delegates will be able to outline the organisation of SEF and understand the chain of command and basic military protocol. * Delegates will demonstrate an understanding of SEF SOPs and protocols. * Delegates will demonstrate basic pistol safety, care and marksmanship. * Delegates will have a basic grasp of the major off-world cultures and their relationship with the UK. * Delegates will be able to operate a DHD and have memorised the dial codes for Delta Site and Earth. * Delegates will understand basic comms procedure. ---- =Course Contents= Day One Session 1: Domestics. Directing Staff: Lt Grimm. Duration: Two hours. * Domestics, allocation of berths, car park spaces, security passes, location of mess hall, head and general layout of the base. Security rules explained. Session 2: The Stargate. Classroom Session. Directing Staff: Captain Heaton and Lt Dawson. Duration: Three hours. * The Stargate – What it is, how it is operated and history. Mention US gate. Present video evidence. * We are not alone – introduction to the Jafa and Goa’uld. Ancient links with Earth to be explained. Presentation supported by video aids. * Off world technology primer. Supported by some of the more interesting off-world tech, either actually present or video. * Reminder of security rules. Lunch Session 3: Dealing with extreme culture shock. Directing Staff: Chief Psychologist and assistant. 4 hours including any one to one sessions deemed necessary. This session is an opportunity for the Chief Psychologist to address any issues of shock that delegates may be undergoing as well as a lecture on culture shock and basic alien psychology issues. The session is designed as a free-form group discussion to be taken in a direction the DS see fit. End ---- Day Two Session 4: Off world cultures and diplomatic relations. Directing Staff:'''TBA – experienced first contact operator. Classroom Session. '''Duration: 4 hours. * Major cultures of the Alliance. * UK off world aims. * Basic rules on first contact protocols. Lunch Session 5: DHD operation. Directing Staff Lt Hunter. Classroom session. Duration: 4 hours. * Introduction to the operation of the DHD. * Operating aspects of the Gate, safety aspects to include the whoosh. * DHD symbols. Recognising the most common ones & Identifying Point of Origin * Dialling Earth and Bounce World Protocols. This session to continue until all members of the course can do this under in adverse circumstances including strobe lights and noise distraction. (Safety note – check for epileptics.) Recommend reading for Day Three’s test. End ---- Day Three Written Test on Sessions Four and Five: Candidates will fail if they score less than 70% or fail to state Earth and Delta site codes correctly. 1 hour classroom session including 40 minute written test. Session 6: SEF Organisation, chain of command and protocols. Directing Staff Base ADC. Classroom Session. Duration: 3 Hours. * SEF Command and accountability. * Chain of Command. * Rules of Engagement * SEF unique protocols. Lunch Session 7 (Military Delegates): Wednesday afternoon sports. Session 7 (Civilian): Basic Military Protocol. Directing Staff Senior Base Warrant Officer. Classroom Session. Duration: 3 Hours. * Military ranks. Difference between Commissioned/Non-Commissioned Officers. * Rank equivalents in the three services. * Importance of discipline. * Legal situation of civilians working in a military organisation. * Morale talk – importance of positivity and can-do attitude in teamwork. End ---- Day Four Session 8: Basic Pistol Training Directing Staff Range Officer. Duration: Full day at the range. All delegates will take this day, Military personnel rarely use pistols and can always use the refresher. * Firearms safety. * Basic pistol maintenance and cleaning. * Stoppage procedure. * Basic pistol marksmanship. End ---- Day Five Session 9: Comms Procedure Directing Staff: Corporal James. Classroom/Practical session. Duration Four hours. * Radio basics, range variations and signals through a Gate. * Net Procedure. * Language. What not to say. Ambiguity issues. * Phonetic alphabet. Lunch Session 10: Basic Gate Procedures. Directing Staff: Appropriate off-world trained personnel, TBC on a course by course basis. Duration Two hours. * Passing through Gate procedure. * Hostile contact on receiving world gate procedure. * Retreating through a gate under fire. * Off-World activation procedure. * Naquadah testing procedure. * Hostile Contact Following Testing * Immediate Hostile Contact Drill. Exercise Charlie Foxtrot: Blank firing contact at Gate drills. Directing Staff: Lt Grimm, Sergeant Schwinghammer, and five other personnel to act as OpFor. * To cover all lessons from previous Session. * Session to continue into the night until DS are satisfied with the drills and all delegates are competent and confident. End ---- Days Six to Nine Off World Exercise: Four Days at an Off World Location under the close supervision of Directing Staff. Returning at 12.00 on Day 9 subject to Gate priorities. * Satisfactory Gate procedure on rotation to Offworld Location including comms procedure. * Satisfactory Naquada testing procedure by delegates. * To take part in routine off-world activities under observation of DS. * Taster of off-world activities at Delta base appropriate for specialisation, either base security for Military or civilian tasks for others. * Satisfactory procedure for return to Earth. Session 11: Debrief procedures. DS Base Intel Officer. Briefing room. 4 hours. • Debrief procedure. • Mission reports. • Recovered alien tech procedure. Endex ---- Day Ten Final written test: One hour (including 40 minute written test) Test on all basic aspects of the SEF and major off-world threats. Session 12: Address from the SEF Commander or representative. Duration as appropriate. * Motivational address. Lunch DS to meet with SEF Commander to make recommendations about the delegates based on test results and performance on exercise. Session 13: SEF Commander to meet with successful candidates & present them with their SEF badge. Course Ends. ---- =Unsuccessful Delegates= Candidates that the SEF Commander decides have not reached the standard can be back-squaded to the next course or RTU’d at his discretion. ---- =OOC= Starting characters will have passed this course. It should be a matter at character creation for the player to decide how many attempts it took, but bear in mind it’s a pretty basic standard and characters who will have already been heavily screened are unlikely to fail much. Starting characters should therefore have a general knowledge of the subjects covered in this course. The minimum knowledge will be: Back in the annals of time a large anachronistic ring of unknown origin was dug up near Stonehenge. No one knew what it was so it was stored, secretly, in the British Museum. It was known as the Hobbs Gate back then. About 5-10 years ago we worked out what it was and how to use it, and the UK Gate Command was formed under the umbrella of the Intelligence Service. Two years into the program there was a significant leak. This leak was plugged, but as a result the command of the unit was moved to the Military, and it was renamed as the SEF. We are aware of a large number of other races out there also using the gate, and their own interstellar transport, who are a mixture of friendly and aggressive towards Earth. Historically Earth, or at least the African continent (where one of Earth's gates was found) was under the thrall of several Goa'uld, under the guise of Gods. Earth has now had 3 gates discovered on its surface. The Russians had one, which is now belonging, or at least on loan to the USA, the Americans had one, and we had one - following the shut down of the SGC a number of years ago the SEF now maintains custody of both surviving Earth Gates. ---- Back to New recruit guide Category: General Information